1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of photographing an image and automatically classifying the image, and more particularly to a system and a method of automatically classifying a facial image for each person, which includes a scheme for photographing images for classification and a scheme for classifying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a recent wide usages of a digital camera and a personal blog, a scheme is used in which an image photographed directly by a user is semi-automatically classified. In general, the scheme classifies the image for each person, or in reference to a scene or a background, such as the mountain and the sea. Here, the scheme for recognizing a face in the image and classifying the image requires registering many facial images for recognition in advance. Otherwise, there would be many errors, especially, in a case where the facial image is not a frontal image, or the facial image includes various facial expressions. That is, the photographed facial images with a natural pose include a face shape with various angles, but a rate of face recognition is lowered in the case of a non-front facial image, so that it is difficult to secure the accuracy of classification.